All Cried Out
by trurockergurl
Summary: Giselle is being forced to live with her Aunt Becky, who happens to know Ava. When her Aunt goes missing, Giselle is sent to Ava's house where she meets Bradin. What happens? READ! LOL!
1. California Sucks!

"So are you basically telling us that you failed all of your classes and have no excuse to give us?"

Giselle looked up at her parents and rolled her eyes. She wasn't in any mood to talk to her parents right now. She glanced at her watch and her eyes grew big. "Okay I was just tired all the time and now can I go to Stephanie's house?"

Her parents looked at her with disbelief and shook their heads. "You think," Giselle's mother began, "that after we received your report card we were going to let you go out?" "Are you serious?" Her mother looked at her husband and sighed. "I don't know what we're going to do with you Giselle."

"You mean what YOU are going to do to me, right?" she said, giving Lyle a dirty look. Lyle was her mother's fifth husband and Giselle never liked her mother's husbands. Lyle was a horrible father to her and she was tired of him always being there. She looked at her mother again and sighed. "Mom, please." "Please be reasonable." "Me and Stephanie have plans tonight." "You have to let me go."

Her mother shook her head. "Nope." "I'm sorry baby, but I gotta put you on punishment." "And..."

"And what?" Giselle asked her mother, tears in her eyes. She was so angry with her mother that she could barely speak, but she stood her ground. _I won't cry, I can't cry. _"What mother?"

Her mother winced at her daughter's voice, but she had to tell her daughter. "I've arranged for you to spend some time with your relatives in California." "Maybe you'll do better there."

Giselle looked at her mother in disbelief. "Mom...no!" Her mother tried to touch Giselle's hand, but Giselle pulled away. "MOM, NO!" "I'M NOT GOING TO AUNT BECKY'S HOUSE!" "I'M NOT!!"

Her mother let her tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry baby," she said in a whisper, "but I have to." "You'll do better there, I know it." "And Aunt Becky's isn't that bad." "She loves you a lot and she's the one who agreed to take you." "She's not that bad..."

"MOM!" "I'M NOT GOING TO HER HOUSE IN CALIFORNIA!" "I HATE CALFORNIA!" "YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!" Giselle yelled. "I HATE YOU!!!" "I HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID HUSBAND AND MY SCHOOL AND MY TEACHERS...I HATE YOU ALL!!"

"Baby I'm so sorry" her mother said. "But my decision is final." "You will pack tonight and your plane leaves tomorrow morning at 8." "That's it I don't want to hear it," she said, as Giselle opened her mouth again. "I promise you that this is for your own good." "And now, it's over."

"Oh no Beatrice" Giselle said, calling her mother by her first name. "Oh no, it's not over at all." "It's just beginning." And right before her mother could say anything, Giselle ran up the stairs to her room, slammed her door, and blasted Good Charlotte's "_The Young And The Hopeless."_


	2. The New Place

Author's Note::: Another one of my stories! LOL! This one is actually something that I hope my "I Hate Everything About You" fans read. Anywayz...please review!!!

Disclaimer::: I don't own any of the Summerland characters. They belong to Aaron Spelling and Lori Loughlin. And of course the WB.

"Baby I'll miss you" Beatrice said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

Giselle turned her head and walked away, picking up her suitcase. "Whatever" she said, walking to the plane.

Giselle boarded the plane. She was placed between two old men, which ruined her chances of flirting with any hot guys. The flight over to California was boring, but satisfying. Giselle was somewhat glad to get away. She'd miss her best friend Stephanie and her boyfriend of two weeks, Ritchie. After a long six hours, Giselle finally arrived in California. She quickly exited the plane and looked for her aunt.

Giselle spotted her aunt waving at her near the baggage claim. Giselle ran up to her Aunt Becky and hugged her tight. Even though she didn't really like her aunt, she was glad to see her.

Aunt Becky smiled down at her niece. "Hey baby doll," she said, in her southern accent. She had lived in Texas for 4 years because of her college. She released Giselle and lifted up her arm. In her hand was Giselle's suitcase. "We'll have fun this summer."

Giselle smiled. "Yeah I know," she said, faking a smile. Her aunt wrapped her arm around Giselle and they walked out of the airport.

When they arrived to her aunt's home, Giselle couldn't help but marvel how beautiful it looked. The whole house was painted white and the trim was red. It laid right on the beach. Giselle looked out towards the beach and saw some people surfing. She noted a cute blonde boy surfing and nodded in approval. "There are some really cute looking guys here," she said to her aunt, as they drove into the garage.

Her aunt smiled. "Yes there is." She got out of the car and grabbed Giselle's suitcase. "C'mon I'll show you to your room" she said, grabbing Giselle's hand.

The both of them walked up the stairs and her aunt led her to her room. She opened the door and Giselle gasped. Her room was painted white with pink trimming and a big, fluffy white bed, which Giselle reminded herself to jump on later. She saw a huge walk-in closet filled with clothes already. She also saw a closet with a mirror in the front. She walked towards it and pulled it open. Inside, was her very own bathroom. Giselle squealed. She ran towards her aunt and hugged her tight. "Oh my god!" she said, smiling. "I love this room!"

Becky smiled. "I went a little crazy and bought you some new clothes." "I hope you like them" she said nervously.

Giselle went to the closet. Each article of clothing was brand name and beautiful. Giselle squealed in delight. "Of course I like it!!" she said, jumping into her bed.

Her aunt smiled. "Ok well I suggest you take a shower and get dressed nicely because I made plans with an old friend today and we're going to her house for dinner."

Giselle nodded. "Okay." She got out of bed and grabbed some nice clothes and underwear and walked into the bathroom, smiling.


	3. The Nameless Boy

Author's Note::: Ok I've gotten eight reviews for my first two chapters. YAY! LOL! Ok so now to thank people. (theshyone) Thanks for the review. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing. LOL! (melodie568) Well you'll find out soon enough if she is. Thanks and keep reading/reviewing. (Mac) Ok what's your problem? And can someone please explain to me what a Mary Sue is. Cause I've heard that term being thrown around and I don't know what that means. And actually Mac I'm 14, turning 15 very soon. And if you don't like my story, then don't read it. No one is forcing you. If you want to leave some negative reviews, please make them constructive. (dolphinchick2568) Yeah sorry about that. I have a problem with quotation marks and where they go. (xog30luverxo) Thanks! Keep on being my number one fan. (TruLuvNvrFrgotN) Yeah Aunt Becky is from Full House. And yes Ava and her are the same person in real life. It's just that I have no creative streak when it comes to making up names so the first name that popped into my head was Becky. So yeah, but they're two different people in my story. (gpotter) Thanks. Yes actually I did. LOL! I'm so uncreative for creating names. Okay thanks everyone!

Disclaimer::: I don't own any of the Summerland characters. They belong to Aaron Spelling and Lori Loughlin. And of course the WB.

Giselle ran to the mirror and checked herself one last time. She had chosen a red halter-top with gold stitching and black jeans. She had chosen black china sandals and had pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She had dabbed on some lip gloss and a little mascara. She smiled at herself and sighed. "You look gorgeous" she said to herself and grabbed her purse. She ran down the stairs to meet her aunt.

Becky smiled when she saw Giselle running towards her. "Honey you look gorgeous," she said, smiling and opening up the car door for Giselle.

Giselle grinned and stepped inside the car. "Thanks Aunt Becky." She watched as her aunt ran to the other side of the car and got in. "So who are we going to see again?" Giselle asked her aunt, looking in the side view mirror.

Becky smiled. "Honey don't worry you look perfect. And we're going to have dinner with an old friend of mine" she said, grinning. "Oh I almost forgot. I'm going to drop you off at their house and go get some dessert. My friend asked me to pick some up."

Giselle nodded nervously. "I have to go into the house by myself?" she asked her aunt, clearing her throat. "Why can't I come with you to get the dessert?"

Becky shook her head. "Don't worry about it. This will give you some time to get to know my friend and her kids," she said.

Giselle sighed. "Kids? She has kids? How old?" she asked her aunt.

Her aunt smiled. "Actually they're not her kids. They're her sister's kids. But her sister got into a car accident and died last summer so they live with her" she said, turning the corner and parking the car.

Giselle looked up at the pretty house in front of them. "Oh my god, it's beautiful," she said, sighing. She got out of the car and walked towards it.

Aunt Becky smiled and sighed. "Isn't it? Well baby doll I'm going now" she said, sticking her head out of the car.

Giselle walked back to the car and kissed her aunt on the cheek. "Ok. I guess I'll be okay," she said, smiling slightly.

Aunt Becky nodded. "I know you will be." She drove away and waved.

Giselle waved back and turned around, facing the house. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. No one answered. Giselle looked around and sighed. She knocked again and sighed louder. "Hello?" she said, looking through the mail slot. "Hello? It's me Giselle. I'm Becky's niece." Giselle sighed louder when no one answered and knocked again.

"Hey." Giselle turned around and saw a cute, tall blonde boy smiling at her. Giselle felt herself smile. "Hi. I'm sorry but do you know if these people are home?" she asked him, smiling.

The blonde boy smiled and nodded. "Yeah actually we are. We're all in the back," he said, his hair falling into his face. "C'mon" he said, gesturing to her to follow him.

Giselle nodded and followed the blonde boy to the back. "Oh by the way I'm Giselle," she said, smiling at him.

The boy smiled. "Yeah I heard you saying that to the front door before" he said, grinning slightly.

Giselle blushed. "Oh. How long were you there for?" she asked him, looking suspicious.

The boy grinned. "Oh not that long. I was just going to the front to wait for you and you were there looking through the mail slot" he said, smiling.

Giselle laughed. "Yeah I know. It seems dumb but I was trying to see if maybe anyone was nearby" she said, blushing furiously. She bet she looked like a red tomato.

The boy grinned. "You know, you're cute when you blush" he said, biting his bottom lip.

Giselle smiled. "Oh thanks. I didn't know that" she said, brushing a stray lock of hair away. She looked around and saw a lot of people crowding around a grill. "Wow they must be hungry," she said, rubbing her stomach slightly.

The boy laughed. "Yeah they are. They've been bugging Johnny all day. He's the guy in the muscle tee and behind the grill looking harassed," he said, laughing.

Giselle laughed and looked. She saw this attractive older guy behind the girl. What she really noticed was his body. "Wow" she said under her breath.

The boy looked at Giselle. "Huh?" he said.

Giselle shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just really hungry too," she said, hoping the boy would go get her something.

The boy nodded. "Hamburger or hot dog?" he asked her, smiling slightly. Giselle loved the way the sun made his hair seem even blonder and how his smile was just so bright. And his eyes...wow...he had these amazing green eyes that glowed in the sunlight.

Giselle shrugged. "Um a hamburger would be good. Hold the cheese please," she said, laughing slightly.

The boy nodded and walked away. All of the sudden Giselle remembered something.

"Hey you didn't tell me your name," she yelled out. Everyone looked at her and she blushed. The blonde boy turned around and just smiled. Then he walked over to the grill, grabbed a hamburger, and walked back to Giselle. He handed it to her and smiled. "Eat up" he said.


End file.
